Upgrades data for technicians
From version 1.4005 Technicians require data for upgrading armor and weapons. The data are in form of flash drives or as txt documents in working computers (you need Xray PDA Downloads module to download them). :Admin Notice :This page is being used to collect the specifics on the various u/gs required by the Technicians to open their various capabilities. Some ground rules in this are necessary: #The wiki is documenting v1.4005 (currently) and only finds accessible in this unmodified version should be posted. #There are currently over 70 bugs reported with v1.4005 of varying levels of "bugginess" being reported on GSC forums: Lost Alpha Bugs without modpacks.. #Because of this state of affairs, further discoveries made with, or references to, third party modpacks should expressly not be entered into the wiki at this time. #Contributors are of course free to blog about such modpack matters, or enter the data on the modpack's wiki (if extant) #The logic for the above restriction should be obvious to all. Byte Me 11 01 2018 06:36CET Upgrades upg_info_burst_3x_nm *The Green House in Garbage where Bes and his team resides after the player takes out the sniper on the bridge is another data location. In the chimney of that house rests the upgrade flash drive of 3x burst mode for pistols. (In 1.1 Extended pack flash drive is in the table next to the rusty AK) 'G36 (info_g36_upg)' *Upgrade data is a textfile download found in one of the Lab X7 computers. The PC also contains the "override_lock.txt" enlightered file. 'Restoration system schematics' *Is on a flashdrive in the Countryside tunnels. After reaching bottom of the elevator shaft and stepping in, above the player's head is a platform with a defective ladder. There is a flash drive located on the derelict control gear. The ladder is bugged in all versions of the game, but it is possible to get up using low crouch and a 'weave' at the top of the ladder. It's also possible to push out the flashdrive with grenades. 'Internal thermal regulation system schematics' *The endurance upgrade for armours is found in a flashdrive at the Derelict Military Outpost on Darkscape. A small group of mercenaries are camping out and most are usually taken out by surprise. The flash drive is on the roof. 'Life support systems schematics' *Bleeding reduction upgrade for armours is in Sakharov's Bunker, in the working computer behind the door indicated in the gallery. upg_info_pistol_auto_nm '('Automatic mode for pistols - Beretta and USP) *Upgrade data is a usb flash in a safe (strongbox) in Duty HQ building at Rostok Factory. It could be obtained during storyline mission. *(Note that the naming is buggy in v1.4005) 'upg_info_electro_accur_nm' *Located in X2 lab assistant's computer with the "2345" scanner code. *(Note that the naming is buggy in v1.4005) *FN2000 upgrade flash in hotel room 26 of the Pripyat Hotel. (NB the redlink is intentional - clicking through will generate the page) 'Записи профессора Пироженко' :(Detector range u/g) *Completion of The expedition appears to get the player this useful detector related upgrade info. Whether the information is gained by collection of a flashdrive or as a 'silent reward' from Pirozhenko is unclear. #(NB This is what the player receives in the English version of the game. Hydraulic Boosters Servomotor boosters for Exoskeleton * Can be found as text file in MadDog PC by Army Warehouses * allows player to upgrade Exoskeleton with possibility to sprint 'Данные о замерах аномальных полей' (Data on measurements of anomalous fields) * The upgrades data is given by the Ecologist contact on completion of Help the Ecologists take measurements. * Information can be dowloaded from the PC in Military Checkpoint. PC can be found in the main building next to the officer (v1.4005). NB This is what the player receives in the English version of the game. Translation: Dozens of pages with data on measurements of various anomalous fields, as well as sources of radiation and psy-radiation. The last four pages are devoted to drawings and ways to enhance costumes from abnormal activity. A valuable find for any mechanic. Auto-capture targets in the sight (Automatic Lock-on System) Becomes available after the "Destroy the Helis" task. (Not verified. Definitely not given as a reward for completing Destroy the heli's.) Gallery Health_regeneration_upgrade_for_armors_in_North_hills(Countryside).jpg|Health regen flash drive is on the console. Endurance_upgrade_for_armors_in_DarkScape.jpg|This one is hard to see but it is there,on the roof. EnduranceDetail.jpg|Closeup detail of the location. LifeSupportSchematicsPC.jpg|Sakharov's PC with the Life support data. DoorToSakharovsPC.png|The PC is located behind this door. roof.jpg|The green house's chimney. EP 1.1 3x burst for pistols in Garbage|Extended Pack 1.1 3xburst upgrade for pistol in Garbage ss_vilem_01-13-18_06-54-22_(la02_garbage).jpg|3x round burst upgrade location BurstModePistolLocationDetail.png|3x burst mode flashdrive location detail. BurstModePistolInv.jpg|3x burst mode PDA detail (bugged in v1.4005) ElectroUpgradePC.jpg|X2 lab assistant's computer data (bugged in v1.4005) AutomaticPistols.jpg|Duty HQ safe flashdrive (bugged in v1.4005) ss_jarin_03-10-18_15-32-05_(la01_escape).jpg|Can be found in the Military Checkpoint on the south of the Cordon (v1.4005) ss_jarin_03-10-18_15-32-22_(la01_escape).jpg|Info can be found here. Category:Upgrade Category:Data